The present disclosure relates generally to information technology, and more particularly to generating a web page based on user interests.
Users often communicate with one another using various methods, such as email, about various items of interest. Users often desire additional information concerning content of email or other communications. Users may separately manually search for additional information concerning items of interest. However, the process of manually searching for items of interest that are discussed in email may be time consuming and inconvenient.